


A byproduct of close quarters

by sossori



Series: Spontaneous Unsolicted Graphic Novelization Vignettes [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanart of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossori/pseuds/sossori
Summary: I like this story a lot and it gave me some INSPIRATION (tm) so I tried to do a thing to see if I could. I did the thing and it was kinda fun so I did it again and now I did it again again and it seems like there's some kind of a pattern developing here innit.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Spontaneous Unsolicted Graphic Novelization Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915807
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	A byproduct of close quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayonakaNoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Codes of Conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484026) by [MayonakaNoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/pseuds/MayonakaNoAme). 



> We straight up renders this time around, and I couldn't really decide which camera angle I liked better, so have a two-fer!

tools: PS4 Remote Play, Clip Studio, Blender, XP-PEN Artist 15.6 Pro

**Author's Note:**

> So on the art side for me these are all also experiments in trying new things I haven't really done before (along with a liberal dose of shaking off my Clip Studio rust now that I have a working tablet again). For the last two I've been using screenshots and Blender to stage the thing and then mostly repainting it all over in Clip to put the things in there I wanted in there (details like Tifa's off model grey terrycloth shorts, her bit-lip expression, and Cloud's musculature in the last one). This one I went in trying to add things to the 3d scene to see if I could get that to work in a way I didn't hate, and so now Tifa has a 3d model of the grey shorts and Cloud's buster sword has some material slotted and a few other bits and bobs that didn't show now but might play into future pics. (Apparently I've hit the part of this project where medium-term planning is a now a thing.)
> 
> See ya for part 4 where following our great mothership fic we get E! (or not, if you're prone to admitting you're underage on the internet)


End file.
